


Untitled Olivarry Pride fic

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has anxiety, Bisexual Barry Allen, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Oliver Queen, Pride, Pride Parades, Tiny bit of Angst, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry tries to convince Oliver to come to pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Olivarry Pride fic

_ “No.”  _ the archer’s voice was tough and adamant as he turned from the gaze of the speedster.

 

The other man pouted, pupils dilated with pleading,  _ “Ollieeeee…  _ please.”

 

“No!” Oliver turned back to him, sighing, “Don’t give me that look, Barry Allen, it’s a mean trick.”

 

Barry rested his cheek against Oliver’s shoulder, peering up at his boyfriend with the most endearing look he could muster up, “Please?  I’ve never gone to Pride before…”

 

“You can go on your own, then!” Oliver snapped.

 

Barry seemed taken aback by that and straightened, his face going to one of genuine sadness, “But you’re already out…” his voice broke as he asked, “Are you embarrassed of me?”

 

Almost instantly, guilt boiled in Oliver’s gut and he realised that he had accidentally triggered one of Barry’s many insecurities and he instantly moved to cup his boyfriend’s cheek,  _ “Hey.  _  No.  I’m not embarrassed of you.  You’re amazing and I love you so much.  I’m sorry I snapped.”

 

“Great.” Barry scoffed, his eyes filling with tears, “Now we  _ both _ feel crappy.  I wish I wasn’t so… ugh.”

 

Oliver pressed his lips to the speedster’s forehead, then said, “I’ll go.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Barry huffed, “I can’t force you to go.”

 

Oliver felt more guilt rise, then hushed the other man, “You stop that.  I’m making a choice, I was only saying no because I’m not the best person in public.  I’m also not known for being the best person.”

 

“You’ve changed, people see that.” Barry assured.

 

Oliver shrugged, “Not everyone.  But I’m okay with that, there’s only one person I need not to hate me.”

 

“How about we get over this angst-fest and you kiss me?” Barry suggested.

 

Oliver laughed, a genuine, beautiful laugh, then pressed his lips to Barry’s, feeling the speedster’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.  Barry smiled against his lips before breaking away, still lingering near Oliver though.

 

“I’m painting the pan flag on your cheek though.” he cheekily muttered.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I hate you… so much.”

 

“Awh, Ollie.” Barry kissed his forehead, “You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't actually write the pride-parade itself because I wasn't sure how to (I've never been to one myself, so I'm really unsure how to write it). If you want, you could write a continuation.


End file.
